Forever Yours
by Maki Fujimoto
Summary: Emy was Kevin Regnard's one true love, She was a maid and He was a knight of the Sinclair household... This was now a fragment of Break's memories... But what if she comes back? How is she still alive?... BreakxOC (Story about his past with the Sinclair's and the present situation)
1. Intro-Chapter

**Forever Yours **

**Hello Dear Readers XD this is my second story ever published, I kept on day dreaming about this type of story in Pandora Hearts I'm really fond of Break ever since I first saw him in the anime, anyway I accept flames and Please Review If you liked this X3 Thank chu~**

"Mistress, Where are you?" A maid of the Sinclair household was in search for little Ms. Sinclair who was once again missing

The blue-haired girl couldn't even find a trace of her hair ribbons 'I wonder where she went, why am I even in charge of looking after that hyper brat' She went out to the garden to see if the little girl was playing with her older sister, She was able to find Ms. Sinclair but she was shocked to see her with a young handsome man who was holding a suitcase

"Mistress! What are you doing here? You're supposed to be studying your piano lessons by now. And may I ask who this young fellow with you is?" She asked

"But Emy! I was just helping Kevin since he wanted to meet Papa" She smiled brightly

"Oh…. you're Kevin and may I ask as to why you would want to meet Mr. Sinclair?" She then looked at the man before her and she was suddenly taken by his handsome features but she could see that he was a serious person since he doesn't even smile 'I wonder…. Maybe he's the new knight that was being talked about'

"He told me that he's gonna be a knight! Isn't that great news! Come on let's go and meet Papa!" Ms. Sinclair dragged Kevin into the household

"Wait a minute! We need to get you to your piano lessons, Mistress!" The little girl wasn't even listening to her, so she had no choice but to follow them

IN MR. SINCLAIR'S ROOM

Ms. Sinclair ran through the door with the knight and maid following her lead

"Papa! Papa!" The little girl called out to her father who was sitting while reading his book

"Yes my dear? Aren't you supposed to be taking your piano lessons" Mr. Roman asked his daughter

"But I brought the new Knight here to meet you!" She exclaimed happily, As Emy and Kevin entered Mr. Roman stood up and greeted the young fellow

"Welcome! So you are the replacement of my old friend! Nice to meet you, the name is Roman Sinclair and I see that you have met my daughter" He shook Kevin's hand and greeted him like he was now part of the family

"Yes, sir…" He coldly replied after shaking hands with his new master, and Emy just stood there watching her master greet a new comer

"May I ask for your name my friend?" Roman asked

"…Kevin… Kevin Regnard" He answered

"Ahahaha! No need to act like that! You're now a member of the Sinclair household!" Mr. Roman explained and Kevin felt happy and warm inside

"Anyway I won't be able to show you around since I have a meeting with one of the noble's in the kingdom, Emy!" Roman called out

"Yes, sir" She stood straight waiting for his orders

"Would you please be a dear and show Kevin around after you bring my daughter to her piano lessons" Roman asked politely

"Yes, sir" Rose replied "Now let's go, Mistress…. And please follow me Mr. Regnard" So off they went the three of them, of course they had to drop off the little mistress for her piano lessons

"Bye Kevin! Bye Emy!" Ms. Sinclair waved as she entered the room to see her older sister with their teacher

Emy saw Kevin give off a small smile and she thought that he looked better with a smile even if it was just a small smile, plastered on his face "Well now, Let's start your tour" Emy smiled as she lead Kevin down the halls, Emy showed him the dining room, the kitchen, the living room and etc. at the end of the tour she showed him his room that was just next to hers 'Well isn't this a coincidence…' She blushed at the thought "Anyway this will be your room and if you're still confused just ask me, I'll just be next door doing an errand, okay!" Emy gave him a warm smile and he nodded

"Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself, My name is Emilia Evans, but just call me Emy for short… Anyway I'll be off then" Kevin watched as she went into her room, later on he entered his room and arranged his belongings

'_This place isn't bad…. I like my new home now'_ He thought as he laid on his bed and closed his eyes for a quick nap

**So how was it? I hope it satisfied you, This is just the Intro-cha, next will be Chapter 1, Review if you want~ Thank you~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello Readers, I'm sorry for the long update It's just hard trying to balance in making 2 stories XD I should've just made one first…. anyway, If any of you are interested in Brothers Conflict you can read my story about it, If you want…. Anyway ON WITH DA STOWIE OWO…. Oh yeah and also Thank you for the Review "wenduo" :3**

* * *

NEXT FEW DAYS

"Mistress, Where are you? Stop hiding from me, I know that you're in here" Emy looked in the library still trying to find her little Mistress 'Geez, and I thought that being a maid could be easy but I never thought that this girl could make everything worse'

"Emy" A woman in a maid uniform just like hers was standing by the door

"Yes, Miss Lovely" Emy got nervous

"Where is Miss Sinclair?" She asked

"Umm… she's just hiding from me, because we were playing hide and seek, eheh" She hope that she wouldn't get caught for lying

"Well, please do find her in an instant, she needs to take her piano recital" She said as she left the poor tired maid to deal with the big problem

"*sigh*… This is not good" She face-palmed "I need to find her quick" She now started to search the whole household

"Where did she go?" She was now in despair as she lost hope in finding her little mistress, until she heard a giggle, Emy followed the sound of the small giggle and she found that Miss Sinclair was spending time with Kevin under a tree

"Mistress" Emy said while happiness was plastered on her face after a few seconds she had anger plastered to that previous happy face "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! And also you're disturbing Mr. Regnard" She scolded the girl

"I don't wanna go to the recital" she pouted and Kevin gave out a small chuckle that made Emy's heart leap

"Well, you must… or else I'm going to be punished for your behavior" She said while she was holding back her blush

"Alright, I'll go as long as you promise to keep Kevin company while I'm gone" She left

"Wha-what?" Rose was dumbfounded "Wait for me Mistress" she was about to follow Ms. Sinclair but soon she was out of sight "That was fast" Emy said after a few seconds she looked back at Kevin

"So…" Emy was trying to start a conversation

"So…." Kevin just repeated what she said, '_Such a cold person_' Emy thought "You know…. You look better when you smile" Emy said as she gave Kevin a warm and bright smile, and in an instant Kevin felt his heart beat fast and Emy just sat beside him under the tree

"Anyway, isn't it wonderful?" Emy said as she picked up a flower from the ground

"What is wonderful?" Kevin questioned

"The Sinclair Family…. Never once have I felt loved until I found this household" Ema said as she faced Kevin

"Yeah…." He coldly replied which made Emy laugh "What?" He got surprised but it felt nice to make her laugh

"It's just that, A young and good-looking fellow as yours is so dense" Emy said after she stopped laughing and silence filled the garden

"I'm sorry, did you get offended….. I-I didn't really mean it that way" She said as she blushed

"Ah, No…. it's just that, I like your laugh…" Kevin replied this made Rose's heart leap once again "Re-Really?" She questioned as she looked down trying to avoid his gaze "Yeah…" He answered like a dense person once again

"EMY!" Ms. Lovely shouted through the household and in an instant Emy stood from her place

"I'm sorry but it looks like Ms. Lovely needs me, Anyway it was nice talking to you even if it was just for a few minutes" She gave him a small smile and waved goodbye. After that the happy and warm feeling drifted away

'_I hate this feeling…it's so cold'_ Kevin thought as his hair was swayed by the cold breeze

LATER THAT DAY

"La, la, la, la~" Emy was singing a nice tune while she was cleaning the living room, she was clearly into the tune of her song

Kevin was just walking around the brick walls of his new home when he heard someone

'Someone's singing….. I wonder who it is…' He heard the voice coming from an open window, he took a peek and saw that Emy was cleaning while singing such a wonderful tune, he couldn't stop that tiny smile that crept to his face so he just watched her do her duty while singing, After Emy was done she felt that she was being watched by someone so she just turned around and was surprised to see Kevin watching her from the open window

"Ah! Y-You! How long have you been staring?!" Emy blushed while she pointed at him '_Wait a minute! Is he smiling?_'

"Just 20 minutes ago…." Kevin said as he was now able to suppress his smile and become a poker face

"THA-THAT LONG?! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!" Emy was now furiously blushing

"Because… I like your voice….." He just simply said and this made Emy's heart thump faster than before, Because Emy's heart can't take it anymore she planned to escape

"A-Anyway, I should be going now... I-I have more chores to do , and Y-You should go and patrol the area, B-Bye Kevin" she just gave off a small wave then walked out of the room, after she was out of his vision she ran as fast as the wind to her room

After he couldn't see Emy anymore he felt a bit down and he just left off patrolling the area once again

IN EMY'S ROOM

Emy saw that her face was flushed in red like she had a fever, she can't help but smile as she thought that she is already head over heels for him because of the realization that she likes him a lot, she plopped on her bad, pulled her pillow over her face and started screaming like a happy child. (she is clearly in love XD )

The day ended perfect for Emy, but for Ms. Sinclair it was a tragic day since she was scolded by her mother for always running away when it comes to her lessons… As for Kevin he just had his normal daily routine and he was a bit happy to see a new side from Emy

* * *

**OH WELL GUYS, I HAVE TO SAY… IT'S SO HARD TO BALANCE 2 WRITTEN WORKS THAT IS WHY IMMA GIVE YOUSOME TIPS, 1) IF YOU WANT TO MAKE A NEW STORY DON'T PUBLISH THE FIRST CHAPTER JUST SAVE IT IN A FILE SO THAT 2) YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FINISH YOUR FIRST STORY… I WONDER MAYBE I SHOULD PUT THIS STORY ON HOLD WHAT DO YOU THINK? OWO, XD…. DON'T WORRY I'M STILL GONNA CONTINUE IT ONCE I FINISH MY FIRST STORY, BUT THAT WILL TAKE ME A VERY LONG TIME, OH WELL JUST REVIEW, IF YOU GUYS WOULD TELL ME NOT TO STOP THEN OF COURSE I WILL CONTINUE~ SINCE I LOVE YOU PEOPLE EVEN IF YOU DON'T GIVE A REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Guys Sorry for the late Update… I got sick, I'm very sorry…. I'm still sick but, THIS WON'T STOP ME FROM UPDATING XD anyway ON WITH THA STOWIE**

* * *

NEXT FEW DAYS

"Thank you" Emy smiled at the shopkeeper in the small town

"Always Welcome, Miss Emy" The shopkeeper waved at her as she walked away from the bakery

Emy was walking with Kevin, he was accompanying her since he wanted to see the small town near the Sinclair Household

FLASHBACK

"Miss Emy!" Lovely called

"Yes Mam" Emy responded as she folded the laundry

"Ah, There you are… Would you go to the small town nearby to get some supplies" Lovely said

"Yes Mam~" Emy replied, Once she finished folding the laundry she got the money from Miss Lovely and left the household, Kevin saw her leaving and he got curious so he went up to her and asked

"Where are you going?" He quietly asked

"Ah! Ke-Kevin, you scared me…." She held onto her heart thinking that it was about to explode by the sudden question "I was going to buy some supplies" She calmly said

"Oh,….." Kevin stood there and was thinking of something

"Anyway, I'll be off now" Once she was about to leave she was once again stopped by her 'prince'

"Can I go with you?…." At this point Emy was blushing "U-ummmm…. " Emy just stood facing Kevin

"I just wanted to see the small town….." He quietly replied

"Oh….. Sure, But you're gonna have to help me in carrying the supplies" She said as her cheeks were still tainted in light pink

END OF FLASHBACK

Kevin was just staring at her while he was carrying boxes of something, Emy noticed the stares and looked at him, she blushed "Ummm, Is there something on my face?" She asked

"…No, It's just that… A lot of people know you" He replied as he looked away

"Ah, really, I didn't notice…. Ahaha" She laughed at the end of her reply which surprised Kevin

"Well don't worry soon people will know you~ So just stick with me and you'll have some fun" She smiled at him and once again he was caught off guard and he started to blush a bit

The gathering of supplies ended with a satisfied Emy and a happy Kevin, once they reached the Sinclair household their little Sinclair was waiting for them outside

"Oi, Enmy-chan~ why did you kidnap Kevin?" She whined as she ran to them

"I did not kidnap Kevin~ He came to me~ Blehh" She stuck her tongue at the little girl

"Liar~" She stuck her tongue at to Emy as well and Kevin just gave a small chuckle at the quarrel

"What?" Both of the girls looked at him

"You two are quite alike" He said as he gave off a small smile to the girls and this made them blush

"Anyway, I-I think we should leave the supplies in the basement, so… let's go Kevin" Emy pouted as she continued to walk straight without looking behind at the two, Kevin followed Emy to the basement while Ms. Sinclair latched onto him as he walked carrying the supplies

"Ah~ That was tiring~" Emy placed both of her hands on her hips as she congratulated herself for a job well done, Kevin place the supplied he brought next to where Emy laid hers

"Can we go play now~?" Ms Sinclair asked Kevin as she kept on tugging on his cape

"No He can-not~" Emy playfully replied, "Why~" The girl pouted. "Because Kevin and I are tired from walking for an hour carrying supplies~" Emy said as she pinched the girls cheek, Kevin smiled at the sight

"Ehhh~ that's not a good excuse, let's go Kevin, Let's play~" She tugged on his cape once again

"Alright" Kevin went along with the little girl "YAY! I win~" She smiled as she dragged him out off the room to the garden

"Oh children… I should go and make some treats for the two~" Emy walked off to the kitchen to make some small biscuits for her two special friends

IN THE GARDEN

"Ne, Kevin… Do you like Emy-chan~?" The girl asked as she sat beside him under the tree once again

"Hmmm" Kevin slightly blushed at the question, he did thought of the girl as someone reliable, cute, cheerful and kind

"…..a bit…. Why?" Kevin asked as he looked at the girl beside him

"Because you two look good together and also Emy-chan also likes you~" The girl teased, Kevin blushed furiously at the end of her sentence '_Emy-chan also likes you'_

"There you guys are~" Emy said as she at last spotted the two

"Emy-chan~ What's that~?" The little girl stood and ran to Emy to see the treats

"I made these for the both of you since I thought that you guys might get hungry while playing" She said

"Really~ Lemme have one~" The little girl said as she was trying her best to reach for the treats that were on the tray

"Just wait!" Emy scolded her since the girl was too playful "Ehh~ Not fair~" The girl whined once again

"Here" Emy said as she placed the tray in front of Kevin, And Kevin just started at the tray and at her looking dumbfounded, because of his reaction the girls laughed

"What?" He asked, "Try one" Emy said, "Oh…" He replied, he then took one in his hand and stared at it and back at Emy "Go on~" She said, He then took a small bite out of the gingerbread man

"So What do you think?" Emy asked as she was curious to find out if he liked her cooking

"It's sweet" he simply said, This made Emy pout and Ms. Sinclair laugh

"What? Did I say something wrong?" Kevin asked at the two of them

"Well... Does it taste good?" Emy asked, "Yeah…" He replied, this made Emy smile, Miss Sinclair just stood there smiling at the scene in front of her

"Anyway let's go play" She said as she pulled both of their arms

"Wait! Don't you want to take a rest first" Emy said as she and Kevin were being pulled by the small little girl

"No~ Let's play!" At her reply the both of them stood up and played with the girl

The three of them played tag and right now Emy was the "it" since Kevin was the nearest person to her she chased after him, both of them were laughing and M. Sinclair giggled watching the two of them play like they were the only players

"it!" Emy shouted as she laid a hand on Kevin, Since Kevin was now it he was now chasing Emy

"Hey! No fair~" She whined, "What about Miss Sinclair" She said as she pointed at the little girl

"I'm taking a break~" the girl said "YOU CHEATER~"Emy shouted at her

"It!" Kevin caught her in his arms using a warm embrace (it was a back hug, where Kevin was hugging Emy's back)

Because of his actions Emy stood there blushing furiously and wishing for this to never happen again, Miss Sinclair was laughing hard, Kevin who just realized his actions (because he was having so much fun), He suddenly released her while he was blushing

"Sorry…." He said as he stood there

"I-it's alright, Yo-You didn't mean it right, ehe" Emy nervously said

"THE TWO OF THEM REALLY LIKE EACH OTHER~" Miss Sinclair teased them which made them blush further

"Mi-Miss Sinclair! Do-Don't tease like that" Emy whined

"But it's true~" She teased and now it became very silent and awkward for the two servants

"I-I'll be going to my ro-room now" Emy said as she picked up the tray and left going to her room

"So~ Kevin when will you ask Emy-chan out~?" She questioned this to her knight who just became more embarrassed at the question

"Well~ Don't forget to ask her out okey~, Now escort me to my room, My Knight~" She teased and walked back into the household, Kevin just followed her thinking about what the little girl just said about asking Emy out

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**SO ANYWAY I SHALL BE WATCHING A MOVIE NOW SINCE MY BROTHER WANTS TO PLAY, AND IS ACTNG LIKE A BOSS, LIKE HE OWNS THIS LAPTOP EVEN THOUGH HE AND I ARE JUST BORROWING IT SINCE MY MOM OWNS THIS,…. THAT JERK! ANYWAY HOPE YOU LIKE IT OwO)/**


	4. Chapter 3

**Dear Sandra, YOU WERE RIGHT XD KEVIN DID WORK FOR THE SINCLAIRS FOR GENERATIONS,… hmmm… I SHALL ADD A TWIST kekekekekk anything can happen in XD, OH! and Thank you Sandra, that was great help OwO)/ (YOU SAVED ME PLEASE TAKE THIS VIRTUAL PIE AS A TOKEN OF GRATITUDE) ANYWAY ON WITH DA STOWIE~**

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Emy was folding the laundry near the kitchen "I'm almost done~" She smiled as she placed a folded shirt on top of other folded clothing

"Emy!" Ms. Lovely called once again

"Yes, Ms. Lovely" Emy sighed before Ms. Lovely was able to reach her

"There you are! Now Mr. Roman has ordered for you and Mr. Regnard to accompany them to a party" She said with a poker face

"Me?..." Emy pointed at herself… _'WHY_ _ME!? AND WITH KEVIN!? BUT…. WHY ME!?_' she panicked as her face flushed in red immediately

"Yes, you…. Now you must get yourself ready, you are to accompany them by Ms. Sinclair's request" She said

"WHAT!?" Emy shouted in surprise 'SO _IT WAS HER IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!'_

"Now, Now, Move along" Ms. Lovely pushed Emy out of the room and closed the door

"You… have got to be kidding me" Emy said as her world was being torn apart by the hands of a six year old (I'm not sure how old little Sinclair is so… SHE LOOKED LIKE 6)

IN KEVIN'S ROOM

Kevin was just laying down on his bed taking a small nap when he heard someone knocking on his door, He stood and went to the door, It took him a few seconds before he thought on opening it and once he opened the door his eyes landed on his little princess

"KEVIN! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Ms. Sinclair asked

"I was taking a nap, why?" He asked

"Well you should get ready!" She energetically said

"…why?" He questioned as he pondered on why he had to get ready, he didn't have plans of going out today

"YOU HAVE A DATE!" She grinned widely as she placed both of her hands on her hips

"..a date? With who?" He was now confused to what was happening '_A date? That was unexpected' _

"WITH EMY-CHAN OF COURSE~!" She gleefully said as she threw both of her hands in the air, Because of her answer, he blushed at the sudden proclamation

"But..." He was soon speechless and unable to think properly

"Well… YOU SHOULD GET READY! SO HURRY UP AND CHANGE!" She said as she was now walking away from his room

LATER THAT DAY IN THE CARRIAGE

The family was chatting with each other and Emy was just beside Ms. Sinclair listening to the small little girl, Kevin was outside of the carriage he was riding on a horse

Once the ride stopped Emy was the first to go down with the help of Kevin, for her that was the most embarrassing moment of her life because once she was about to step down from the carriage she almost tripped because she was nervous about holding Kevin's hand, good thing that he caught Emy before anything happened…. He was also slightly blushing. She is now calling herself an idiot while flushed in red waiting for the family to step out of the carriage, once everyone was out Mr. Roman ordered for the both of them to wait and walk around since that was what Ms. Sinclair requested for, Both of them were surprised about the girls plan and once the whole family was walking into the party Ms. Sinclair was waving while grinning at them, this made the both of them flushed in red. Later they were all alone….. near a beautiful scenery, Because Emy doesn't like silence she started a conversation

"Isn't it beautiful here" She said as she was looking at the garden

"…Yeah….so beautiful….." He said as he was just staring at her beauty, not thinking about the scenery but just her

"Ah!" Emy's short exclaim surprised him. "What happened?" He asked as he furrowed his brows

"Look! They have different types of flowers!" She pointed, and he smiled at her childishness

"Let's take a look!" Emy, without noticing because of excitement, took his hand and dragged him to the most beautiful garden she has ever saw, Kevin was blushing from the sudden touch

And once they were in the garden, she was still holding his hand and he didn't mind it…. In truth he wanted it to last forever… Emy was talking all about flowers as she dragged him showing different types of blossoms

"Wah~ This is amazing" She was now very happy and anyone can see that

"… I never knew you loved flowers" He said as he smiled at her

"I do! I love them a lot!" She said as she turned to face him. "Why is that?" He questioned

Once he questioned her she became a bit sad but she was still smiling and holding onto his hand "Ever since I was young, I only saw vegetables and fruits, my father was a farmer my mother was just an ordinary house wife, Since I was just a very young girl I never saw flowers and I would only be able to read books about them, I was so amazed to learn the different things that flowers could do, you can eat some of them and make different herbs and all that stuff…I made a wish when I was young, to be able to see flowers….. Soon after losing my parents I was then able to see flowers like Roses, Violets, Sunflowers and all other colorful blossoms…. I was so happy but I was also very sad, since my wish was the reason to my loneliness….. But I'm fine now~ because if it weren't for these little Flora's I wouldn't be able to meet you~" She said as she smiled at him. He became silent as he understood her small wicked past but he wondered, as to how flowers were the reason they met and also her story was quite confusing how her wish destroyed her family

"Hmm,.. tell me a story about the mini Kevin" She requested as she sat under a big tree still holding his hand, and he as well sat beside her

"Well… I was taught how to use a sword when I was young, my family has been serving for the Sinclair household for generations" He said as he looked at the sky

"Really? I didn't know that" Emy was now looking at him waiting for him to continue his story

"My father sent me out to exchange places with my uncle, since he was too old and they told me that I was prepared for any disaster to come…. Ever since I was young they told me that it was in our blood to serve for the Sinclair's and also I really never felt loved by my father…." He suddenly became silent, and because Emy felt bad for him….She released his hand and hugged him tight which surprised Kevin as he never did experience being touched by anyone like that

"Don't worry Kevin, I'll be here for you" She simply said as she felt sleepy thinking that he had a soft body that can be slept on, and they just stayed like that for half an hour waiting for the Sinclair family to finish the party, Kevin just let Emy sleep on chest while she was hugging him, he placed his hand over her head and started brushing her hair and he couldn't help but smile…..

Once the Sinclair family was leaving the party they saw the two under the tree, Emy was sleeping while Kevin was just staring out into the sky with a smile plastered on his face

"KEVIN~!" Ms. Sinclair called out to him, and once he noticed that the family was ready to leave he just carried Emy on his back and rode the horse while Emy was in front of him still sound asleep, Ms. Sinclair was pouting as her plan failed because she wasn't expecting Emy to sleep, she was expecting for a kissing scene

IN THE CARRIAGE

Ms. Sinclair was pouting

"What's wrong" Mrs. Sinclair asked

"My plan didn't work~"With her response to her mother both her father and older sister laughed

Once they were in the household Kevin carried Emy all the way to her room, Once they entered the small room that was kept clean he laid her down on her bed and tucked her in, to tell you the truth he was tempted but, he knows what's best XD

Once he was about to leave he couldn't help but look back at her

'_Just once… she wouldn't even notice,… right?_' Kevin then quickly walked up to Emy and placed a small peck on her forehead, he then quickly as possible walk out of her room. He was happy and flustered at the same time but he couldn't help but want more, he was now smiling as he went back to return his horse back to the stables

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

* * *

**I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I HAVE EXAMS, THE PAPERS OF HELL XD ANYWAY WISH ME LUCK GUYS AND ALSO I OWE YOU PEOPLE MORE WORDS TTwTT I hope that I can finis hell, ANYWAY I SHALL RETURN,… AFTER A WEEK I THINK XD SEE YA~**


End file.
